


It's Tradition

by WrenWilde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But no one dies, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pinning, New Year's Eve, New Years, No Epilogue, Post S8, accidental feelings, background allurance, keith is oblivious, not quite canon complaint, pinning, shiro is still disaster gay, the paladins need downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenWilde/pseuds/WrenWilde
Summary: After the war, the paladins come together again to spend the last few days of the year with one another. After a few months apart, Shiro find himself looking at one of his teammates differently. He's just bad at showing it.





	It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much fluff because sometimes all your favorite characters really need nice things. I originally wrote this in the end of last year (after finishing season 8) but then completely forgot about it. But today seemed like a good day to post a Shiro-centric drabble. Enjoy the ridiculousness. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

None of them expect the snow. It takes them all by surprise. Unlike so many others they’ve experienced, it’s a welcome one.

The cabin is Hunk’s idea. Christmas is spent with their families, but the end of year is for them. Even with the lions disappearing into the unknown, they are still paladins of Voltron. The cabin is also a massive, sprawling structure built into the side of a mountain. Shiro doesn’t know exactly how but he accepts it as just another feat of alien engineering. The falling snow is visible from the big windows overlooking the oceans below. Like everything else on New Altea, it’s gorgeous. 

The evening is winding down. They aren’t exchanging gifts until the morning but it doesn’t stop them from staying up far too late just to spend time together before the festivities tomorrow. Tomorrow is for larger crowds and and a chance to celebrate the Earth (and the New Altean) New Year. Tonight is just for them and their chosen family to be together after months apart. It feels right. Once again, Shiro feels relief at having them all close once again.

Cuddling together together in a plush loveseat that’s clearly meant for a single person, Lance and Allura are wrapped in their own world, drowsily sharing a blanket and murmuring to one another. Whatever secrets they share, they aren’t telling. No one is pointing it out to either of them just yet; Shiro isn’t about to start. They’ve been attached at the hip all day, holding hands and generally orbiting one another without fail. It’s not the first time he’s looked away, feeling like an intruder. In the last year, it’s only gotten more obvious how important they are to one another. Almost losing her was difficult for all of them, but for Lance it was almost too much.

Shiro understands.

Matt’s already called it a night, following his girlfriend upstairs with a little wave at the rest of them. Pidge smirks into her wine glass but says nothing, thoroughly amused at the lack of discretion. She and Hunk are playing a game she picked up from that locals that’s overly complicated. Romelle’s attempts to explain it to them has been interesting but not overly helpful. Shiro thinks they’re just making up rules now to annoy her.

He glances over where Keith is sprawled comfortably out on the other end of the couch, tumbler of the good scotch Matt brought in hand. The distinct flush along his high cheekbones marks the only indication he’s been drinking. 

His hair is getting long. Shiro noticed it earlier when Keith touched down on the planet, just as they were wondering if he would make it in time. He’s noticed it in their infrequent video calls while Keith’s off planet. He notices it now when it falls forward over one shoulder, coming loose from the messy ponytail at the nape of his neck. It’s always messy these days; Shiro wonders how he manages in his hooded uniform. He also wonders what it might look like braided, though he doesn’t say that aloud.

He’s just pleased Keith made it. He’s spending so much time in space these days that it’s difficult to pin him down. Shiro barely remembers the last time he was on Earth. Shiro barely remembers the last time they were together, just relaxing like this.

It’s been too long and he knows some of it is his own fault. The distance between them stretched further than the couch and it’s further than he knows how to breach. Keith’s been his shadow for longer than he even realized. The loss has been difficult to fill. 

It doesn’t make him any less happy for him. Keith looks good; the glaze of alcohol makes it easier to admit that. Leaning against the arm of the couch with a satisfied look, he looks like the sort of man he is - a leader, off liberating the Galaxy from the old Galra rule while Shiro navigates rebuilding the Garrison and the unruly crew of the Atlas. His job isn’t nearly as exciting these days but it’s no less important to maintaining peace. 

Sometimes, when he catches a glimpse of the night sky, he wonders, though.

“Everything alright?”

Shiro blinks at the sound of Keith’s voice, interrupting his thoughts. When he doesn’t answer immediately, the dark-haired man continues. “Too much to drink, old-timer? You’re already drifting off on us.”

Shiro narrows his eyes and smiles back good-naturedly. “Me?” He looks over at Keith, watching him slouch even further against the couch. “I’m fine. You are barely vertical.”

“It’s the gravity.” Keith deadpans in return. “Totally different from space.” Hunk laughs even as Keith drapes himself a little more purposefully over the couch and stretches, raising a brow at Shiro in challenge. One knee nudges his thigh pointedly. He raises his drink to the room before draining the rest of it in a flash of defiance that reminds Shiro all too much of his recklessness in all things.

He raises his own in salute, more comfortable with their banter than he had in months. “Of course. That’s all it is.”

Keith nudges him again, thigh warm against his own, and smirks, completely unrepentant. He looks as if he’s about to retort when something chimes insistently from somewhere on his person. It’s his phone, though the chime is alien in nature. He fishes the device from his pocket with a look of surprise, drawing further attention from the room and some obvious disapproval at the interruption in their evening. Shiro’s own phone is abandoned in his room. Keith hums as he takes in the screen, already shifting up.

From across the room, Lance flails at him. “No, man! Come on! We said no work!”

“You said that,” Keith points out mildly, the corner of his mouth curving even as Lance huffs at him. He’s tapping out a message even as they continue berating him.

“If Allura and Coran can take a break from the Altean Council and establishing rule of an entire planet, you can take the night off.”

“We all agreed,” Hunk chimes in cheerfully.

“You all did,” Keith glances up at this without any real heat. “Some of us have things to do.”

“This is why you don’t have any friends,” Lance calls out, earning a nudge from Allura and general eye-rolling as Keith ignores the jab.

“Who is it? One of your Galra Brute Squad?” Romelle is always nosy. She’s also the most likely to point out what the rest of them are thinking. 

“Acxa,” he confirms with a small smile. Shiro shifts uncomfortably on the couch but says nothing, thinking of how quickly Keith rises from the couch to return the call. “I’ll be right back.”

“Ugh, fine,” Pidge rolls her eyes at him and goes back to the game.

He stretches languidly, shirt rising up just enough to flash a line of bare skin. There’s a pink ridge of a scar disappearing into the waistband of his black jeans. It looks raised and new. Shiro can’t help but wonder how and when it appeared.

He doesn’t know when Keith was that kind of danger. It’s a sobering thought that his mind circles for a moment as the group continues to tease Keith. Acxa probably knows; she may have been the one to take care of him when it happened. The scar looks deep and Shiro knows how much wounds like that hurt. His own body is littered with them.

Lance isn’t quite as willing to let it go. “Where is she, anyway? You didn’t bring her along this time?”

It’s a fair question. Acxa is his second. She is usually right behind him these days, always hovering on the edge and hurrying him along to the next task when Shiro calls.

Keith’s smirk is beyond smug. “With your sister.”

“What?!” Lance almost chokes on his hot chocolate. 

Shiro blinks, taking in that tidbit of information with some surprise. He half-expected Acxa would join them this year as well, if not tonight then tomorrow. She never seems far from Keith’s side and the two are close. So close, he finds himself wondering if it extends to anything beyond friendship.

Maybe, Shiro amends, that was the wrong question.

Keith looks even more pleased to share this information. “Didn’t you know? She’s staying with Veronica through New Years.”

“What?” Lance repeats the word like it will bring him answers. Allura pats him on the back lightly, though she doesn’t look as if this is news.

“Veronica wanted to show her how Earth celebrates.”

“What?”

“I think you broke him,” Romelle leans over the arm of her chair, eyes bright with amusement and outward glee at Lance’s reaction.

And Keith laughs and the noise does something to Shiro, untwisting the tightness in his chest he didn’t realize he was carrying around. Because Shiro missed this. The banter and the easy intimacy. But mostly, he missed Keith. He can’t believe how much now that they’re together again. 

Keith slips out of the room while Lance is processing the news that his sister probably has an alien girlfriend. It’s not like the McClain family doesn’t have experience in that. He thinks he sees Pidge and Hunk exchanging money out of Lance’s sight. Shiro hides his smile behind his glass, swallowing another mouthful of good scotch. He’s warmed from the alcohol and edging into slightly buzzed for the evening. 

It feels right, having them all together again.

Romelle and Pidge are sharing their second bottle of wine by now and both are too tipsy to be discreet about mocking Lance. Although Lance flails for a while, he quickly settles back into discussing with Allura about the possibility of his sister dating Galra and how that works. When the two girls finish that bottle of wine, somehow Shiro is the one roped into getting them another one from the kitchen.

Keith’s coming back into the room just as Shiro is slipping out. They almost bump into one another before Keith shifts to the side to give Shiro room to pass him. There’s a pause where Shiro almost asks him about the call before Romelle squeals excitedly and they both glance over in her direction.

“Look!” Romelle claps her hands together. “The kissing leaves!”

“You’re kidding me!” Lance covers his face with one hand, moaning loudly about the indignity of the evening. Shiro’s confusion is mirrored in Keith’s expression as they both stare at their team. 

“What?” Keith huffs out with an arched brow.

“That.” Hunk points up at the doorway above them. They turn to look up together, putting them almost directly in the center of the door frame even as Shiro bumps shoulders into Keith and nearly topples him over. He reaches out to steady him on reflex, hand settling on his hip even as Keith regains his balance.

“Is that-?” 

There’s a small sprig of green foliage hanging innocently above their heads, tiny red berries all too obvious. Shiro can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. Mistletoe? On Altea? But how? He doesn’t know how he missed it earlier, either. He simply wasn’t expecting that level of dedication to the festivities.

“Where did you even get that?” Pidge pulls a disgusted face, her nose wrinkling.

“Coran.” Allura covers her mouth to stifle a giggle. “I told him not all Earth traditions were necessary but he wouldn’t hear otherwise.”

“So many of his questions make so much more sense now,” Lance murmurs to no one in particular. 

“But it’s a tradition!” Romelle repeats, watching them both curiously. “Isn’t it?”

“Oh.” Keith says quietly, blinking up at Shiro as recognition dawned. “That’s -“

His lips part slightly and Shiro is drawn to them. With his head craning back to see the mistletoe, he’s leaning into Shiro more than before. They’re so close to each other that he’s reminded again how deeply indigo Keith’s eyes are. And how well he fits against him. It would be easy to simply dip down and -

“It’s just an Earth tradition,” Shiro blurts out. His laughs is awkward enough to his own ears that he inwardly cringes. Keith is warm beneath his hand and Shiro absently flexes his fingers against his hip, feeling the solid muscle beneath the grip. “But it’s not like you’re thinking. We don’t-“

“Ah.” That is quieter, more subdued than before, and Keith is watching him now instead of the others. Shiro knows he has to explain beyond the obvious.

“I just mean- it’s for couples -“ He’s distracted watching Keith’s tongue against his bottom lip. Keith’s face is angled up to his and still so close. He’s not even listening to what he’s actually saying until the words tumble out. “Not everyone does it. Not on Earth.”

The tongue disappears so quickly but he’s still thinking about how close they’re standing to one another. He’s still babbling when Keith says his name. “Shiro.”

He doesn’t stop, even then. “It’s not something you do with just anyone -“ 

Shiro sucks in a breath as Keith blinks back a softer look, realizing what he’s just said. 

“But!” Romelle starts to protest before Keith just waves it off.

“It’s no big deal.” Keith laughs and pulls away, his expression shuttering back into cool amusement. He feels the loss of warmth keenly in the next moment, fingers remaining outstretched for another moment before he dropped his arm back to his side. “It’s just a dumb Earth thing, Romelle.”

“But Lance said-“

“So you’re listening to Lance?” Keith teases, glancing back up at Shiro with an unreadable expression before his face falls and then he’s turning back to the rest of the room, smirking.

Shiro doesn’t know what that means.

“Hey!” That gets Lance riled up again, though it’s altogether playful bickering as Romelle quickly chimes in. Shiro goes back to his seat, waiting for Keith to join him as they all start in on another round of arguing and laughing about customs.

It doesn’t last too long, though. 

Keith doesn’t sit back down. He leans against the doorframe for the duration, arms crossed, and laughs along with them. But when it begins to wind down just a bit, he yawns. “I’m going to call it a night. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Lightweight!” Lance chirps cheerfully even as Allura shushes him with a little giggle. 

The departure is unexpected. Shiro presses his lips together and doesn’t argue with him, though he wishes he would just come back to the couch. Instead, he just watches for a moment longer and then tries to give him an out. “Goodnight, Keith.”

Keith glances back at him and offers a half-smile, though it’s more wobbly than he might expect. Before he can frown or ask about that, Keith just slips away.

He’s good at that.

Shiro remains on the couch a bit longer, listening to his team - his family - chatter contently. Pidge gives him a suspicious look but Shiro doesn’t know what to make of it. Even Hunk seems mildly disappointed which makes him feel guilty for some reason. Why would anyone want to disappoint Hunk? Mostly though, he watches Keith’s back as he retreats to his room and he wonders at his own disappointment.

They all disperse eventually, biding down the evening with a chorus of well-wishes and morning plans. Shiro drifts off to his room as well, ready for a long night of uninterrupted rest.

\--

Shiro can’t sleep. 

The bed is amazing. His room overlooks the same mountainside view as the main living room. It’s also amazing. It’s far more luxurious than the accommodations aboard the Atlas and yet he still can’t settle for a restful night. The others have all gone to their own quarters; the rest of the cabin is practically silent this time of night, closer to dawn than midnight.

When he rolls over for the last time, he gives up on sleep and rises. Maybe stretching his legs and getting a bottle of water will help his restlessness. He wanders down the hall and then to the first level of the giant cabin as quietly as possible. He doesn’t think he’ll wake anyone but it’s hard to say. They spent so long sleeping in close quarters on the Castle of Lions - and then again on the Atlas - that it’s hard to let old habits die.

He isn’t expecting company though maybe he should be. The kitchen is already occupied when he arrives. It looks like he’s not the only person who can’t sleep and he isn’t surprised to see who has the same idea he does.

“Hey,” Keith smiles sleepily at him and his heart stutters with how sweet it looks. The realization hits hard. Shiro wants to run his fingers over his cheekbone and he doesn’t know when that urge became so prevalent. Once he recognizes it, it doesn’t abate.

He’s wearing baggy cotton sleep pants that look just a touch too long for him paired with a black tank. It shows a lot of skin, including muscle definition in his arms Shiro doesn’t remember and the breadth of his chest and shoulders that’s even more surprising. A burn scar drifts across his right shoulder and another scar, this one thinner and older, hits just below the collarbone. There’s still half a cookie in his hand and he nibbles it delicately as Shiro pushes himself into motion, heading to the fridge.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Not yet,” Keith answers with a shrug. “Jet lag, probably. Too much time spent in low-grav.”

“Already forgotten what it’s like to have your feet on the ground?” He teases, thinking of the long hours in space ahead of Keith when he returns to his next mission.

“Almost,” he replies.

Shiro nods, knowing how disorienting it can be after a stint in space. The Atlas maintained its own gravity systems too well for him to notice most days, but he knew the Marmora didn’t always have the same technology when it came to traversing planet surfaces. 

“Maybe you should stick around planetside for a while, then,” he suggests. “You could come back to Earth for a visit again soon.”

Keith gives a small shrug, pushing the rest of his cookie into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. “There’s still a lot of work to do out there. You have things pretty well handled on Earth.”

“That’s not really the point.” He realizes now they’re alone together for the first time since they arrived on New Altea. “Keith-“

“Yeah?”

Keith’s toes peek out beneath the too-long hem of his pants, pale and surprisingly fragile. He’s so used to seeing Keith in boots or his Blade suit that it’s another thing that draws his eye. He doesn’t often think of Keith being delicate, but he can’t shake the thought now. Keith isn’t as impassive or unfeeling as everyone likes to think. He’s just quieter about it. He’s quiet about a lot of things, even if he shouldn’t be. Shiro stares at those toes, imagining how easy it would be to take a step closer, just to do it. 

“Shiro, what’s going on?”

“What?” He jerks his head up, hoping there’s no flush to match the heat on his face.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” he says immediately, though he realizes the lie almost as quickly and amends it. “Nothing big. I missed you.”

“Oh.” Keith looks at him, really looks at him right then. Shiro realizes it’s been a long time since he held his full attention that way. 

“It’s been a while since we talked.”

“We end up in a lot of places where the transmission relay isn’t great,” he says, almost defensively. It isn’t something he’s seen from Keith in even longer.

“I know,” Shiro tried again, “But it’s been a long time to go without seeing my best friend.”

“It hasn’t been that long.” Keith’s eyes flick away as he picks at a crumb on the counter.

“Eight months.” It slips out before he can stop himself. 

Keith’s eyes widen slightly. “Not that long.”

“Alright,” he agrees easily. “ It’s just that you left and I-“

“I went back to work.” The words are clipped and careful, though lacking any accusation. “And you told me to go.”

That’s true. Shiro did encourage him to follow Krolia and Kolivan into space. When Keith told them he was considering, Shiro knew it was what he wanted. He wanted him to have that, at least. He just didn’t think he wouldn’t hear from him in months.

“Because you should be happy. The Blades -“

“I was happy.” The confession is straightforward and entirely without guile. It’s Keith all over, really. Something in his expression flickers as he stares at Shiro, head tilted just slightly. “But you were right. Altas is more than enough protection for Earth now. I’m more useful in space, with the Blades, than I am just being in the way back there.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Keith leans back against the counter, eying the container of cookies Hunk baked that afternoon. “I know. But you’re right. You have the Earth and your crew. And others.”

“Others?” Shiro cuts in, baffles.

“Important people. To you.” 

It’s not a clarification of anything. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s nothing, Shiro.” Keith brushes that off easily, taking it in stride. “Don’t worry about it. I’m happy for you.”

It’s acceptance. Keith accepts everything Shiro gives him, even when he deserves so much more. It’s been months since they spoke properly and even longer since they saw each other in person. Yet Keith will let this go because he doesn’t want to hurt him or fight with him. Recognizing that makes him feel guilty and a little overwhelmed. Nothing he’s ever done makes him deserve this. Whatever is bothering Keith, he isn’t saying.

“I think, with everything, maybe some space is a good thing.” Keith finally looks at him once again, indigo eyes earnest. “You don’t exactly need me around and I’m better off where I’m useful.”

He feels the distance stretching between them and it’s unbearable. He sees the last few months for what they were, too. Lonely. Shiro works. He sleeps. He goes through his days and he’s happy, sure. His work is fulfilling and his life is good.

But he’s been missing something that he’s just begun to realize. And Keith? He needs to know that. So when the words come this time, he doesn’t even think before blurting them out.

“I love you.”

Shiro hears the hitch in his breath a moment before Keith speaks. 

“Yeah? I know.” The returning smile is resigned. “I love you. Too.”

Keith… doesn’t believe him. He hears it in his voice even as he pushes off the counter and moves around Shiro to leave the room. 

“You should get some sleep. You look tired.” He pats Shiro on the shoulder has he passes him. “We’ve got a lot to do in the morning and you know Pidge will be up before the sun. Loudly.”

He tries to make it a joke. Shiro doesn’t let him this time. 

“Keith.” He reaches out this time, catching him by the arm and pulling him back. Shiro steers his unresisting form around to face him and he says it again. “I love you.”

His words are firmer this time and he watches Keith’s eyes widen just slightly. It’s such a small reaction he might have missed it if he didn’t know him so well.

“And I miss you. I didn’t even realize how much until we were here.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall out of touch but I just needed some time to figure things out. Everyone else has their place here and I can’t stay and do nothing.”

He doesn’t let go, even when Keith shifts on his feet. He doesn’t pull away. That’s something. Shiro can feel something that’s not quite right, even if he doesn’t know what it is. 

“I understand.” He squeezed Keith’s forearm lightly. He doesn’t need to be told how complete Keith’s life is in the stars. Shiro already sees it and he knows it’s what Keith needs it. He just can’t pretend he’s fine sitting on the sidelines any longer.

“Shiro, I do miss you - but being with the Blades, on missions, it’s part of who I am.” Keith says quietly. Shiro understand that. It’s the part of Keith he knows so well. “I thought - Shiro, you wanted me to go.” 

“Not forever,” Shiro laughs despite the situation. “Why would you think that?”

Keith gives him a deadpan look. “You told me to go.”

“And I’ve spent the last couple of months realizing how much I miss you.”

“Because I’m your friend,” Keith clarifies, resting his fingers lightly stop Shiro’s where they remain on his arm. He feels the callouses from Keith’s long hour of swordplay. “And because you care.”

“Of course I do.” Shiro knows that doesn’t cover it, not by a long shot. But if that’s all there is between them, he’ll take that happily.

“And maybe it’s better for me to go. Maybe we both need some space.” Keith bites his lower lip and Shiro is staring at it again, back to distraction with that little gesture. God, he is an idiot. How long has he been ignoring this? “This isn’t working. I’m not - I know I’m not subtle. It’s not fair to you while I feel the way I do.”

“The way you feel,” he tries to catch up.

“The entire Garrison knows.” He glanced away, dropping his hand. “You’re my best friend and I don’t want to ruin that. When you told me to go, maybe it was for the best.”

Oh. Oh. Shiro makes a grab for Keith’s hand before he can slip out of reach. “Keith Kogane, I am _in_ love with you.”

“You what?”

“I’m in love with you. And I just - I know it’s stupid and what you’re doing is important. You’re amazing, Keith. You saved me and you keep saving me, even when it feels like everyone else stopped trying. You need to know that. I want you to see the stars. You deserve that. You deserve so much more than that.”

“Shiro-“

“Someday,” he takes a deep breath, “I want to see them with you. When you go back, I just want you to know that. We don’t have to talk about it and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable but I-“

“Wait - You said you _loved_ me.”

“Yeah?” Shiro sucks in a breath, trying to push it all out before Keith can write this off, too. “l do. And I should have told you a long time ago. I don’t want you to stop being you or working with the Blades of Marmora. But I can’t let you think I don’t want you around or I don’t miss you because -“

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith interrupts. “Stop talking.”

Keith curls fingers into the front of his faded T-shirt and tugs him forward even as he takes a step back. Shiro goes with him without complaint, following wherever Keith will lead. That part is easy. He’s willing to follow that beacon as far as Keith will let him and just realizing that makes the world so much brighter.

The kiss is a quiet, careful thing. Keith leans up and his lips press against Shiro’s firmly. There’s no hesitation in him; Shiro doesn’t find that surprising, not when he’s still marveling in the fact that Keith is kissing him. He makes a soft, welcoming noise and leans into it, leaning into Keith as well. He drops his hand from his forearm and rests it instead against his hip, 

He doesn’t know Keith to do anything half-heartedly. Keith kisses exactly the same way he fights: with everything he has.

Hands slide beneath the hem of his shirt and he can feel the heat of Keith’s palms against his back as he pulls him in, leaning up to deepen the kiss. It sparks a flood of want that he hardly knows how to handle. Yet once it’s there, he’s not going to let go. He leans into the kiss, cupping Keith’s jaw with his prosthetic hand and giving back as much as he can.

Keith pushes him back further and Shiro takes the steps without resistance, When his back hits the wall, Shiro simply ceases to think. They’re kissing and that’s the absolute most important thing that could be happening. Keith presses close, pinning him to the side of the doorframe, and Shiro doesn’t think to protest it. He feels the weight of Keith’s chest against his own as he leans in, bodies flush against one another. 

The hand at the small of his back flexes, fingernails digging lightly into his flesh, and when Shiro’s lips part, Keith licks into his mouth with far more practiced ease than he expects. It’s enough to make him swallow back a whimper, exhaling sharply and arching into the hands on him encouragingly.

When he pulls away, Keith’s mouth is swollen from the kiss and his eyes are alight with a fierce glow. “I love you, Takashi Shirogane.”

“Oh.” It’s Shiro’s turn to feel dumbstruck now. He feels his ears burning and his heartbeat in his throat.

Keith leans up, hand planted firmly against his chest and mouth against his ear as he’s murmuring. “Look up.”

Shiro shivers but glanced up only to laugh a little when he spots the bit of mistletoe carefully hung over the kitchen door. He thinks of earlier, when Keith watched him with dark eyes and he didn’t know that he could have this.

“It’s just tradition, right?” Keith’s lips brush the sensitive outer shell of his ear.

The contact sends a bolt of arousal through his body and his thighs tense from the sheer force of it. Shiro doesn’t even recognize the strangled noise that escapes him and he hastily tries to bury it by clearing his throat. He knows he’s not successful from the little noise Keith makes in return. 

So he clears his throat and ventures a tentative attempt at an answer. “Is that all?”

Keith finds his hand, twining long, slender fingers with his own larger ones. He can feel the callouses against his skin and for some reason, it makes his heart skip a beat to think of those hands touching him elsewhere. Anywhere. 

“Unless you want to start a new tradition.”

He really does.

\--

When they stumble sleepily downstairs together the next morning for breakfast, they’re still holding hands. Shiro is sure he sees Pidge and Hunk exchange money this time.

There are still plenty of things to discuss and plans to be made. Nothing is certain, after all. But when he leans over to kiss Keith briefly on the mouth, Shiro can’t bring himself to worry about it just yet. The new year stretched out before them and he’s not sure it could get any better than this single day.


End file.
